Sweet Dreams
by Next to Me
Summary: "What's happening? Was i dreaming?" Did Olivia Pope dream the whole last year or was it real. Only she can figure it out. Season 4 story, Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Intro

_**Ok guys i lied. I had to at least write the intro into this story. The first chapter is underway and will be up by this weekend. I hope you guys like this new story. I'm trying something a little different. Also i am always up for ways that i can make this story better. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- dont own scandal**_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jake said as her phone started ringing. It said White House.

"I'm sure." As Olivia put her phone down and wrapped her hand around Jake's

She sat back in her seat as the plane started to fly. Suddenly all of the events that happened in the last year didn't matter. Her world was spinning backwards like she was going back in time. It was like someone was hitting the rewind button.

"President Grant has just been reelected for a second term." said a news broadcast.

"We are going to get married and have babies."

"There is no Vermont, we only have now."

"You are not resigning, i refuse your resignation."

"Olivia is on her way"

"Don't sell the house, not yet."

"This house is yours, ours."

"This is Janine Locke, she did not have an affair with the President."

"Is Olivia Pope the Presidents mistress?"

"My name is out there!"

"How long have you been sleeping with the President?"

* * *

"Olivia. Olivia!" Abby was trying to wake her up.

'What, what happened!" Olivia said springing up out of bed.

"You haven't been answering your phone and it's ten. You need to get up and get to the office. Everyone was wondering were you were. Let's go." Abby said before leaving Liv's apartment. She was now left there in her apartment.

"what, what just happened? Was i dreaming?" Olivia ran and grabbed her remote and turned on the tv. There was no headlines about her or Janine. She then looked at the calander. It's 2013, its not November 2014.

"What did i drink last night that made me have that dream. That was way too real. This is so strange." Olivia said as she headed back to her room to get dressed. She was so thrown off and confused.

Did Olivia just dream the whole last year or was it really real?

* * *

_**So, what do you think so far. I'll let you guys decide if i should continue.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here it is. I had some free time so i finished this earlier then i thought. I have the ideas for the next 2 chapters ready so if you guys want to add anything please do. **_

_**Ok quick recap before we start since we are going back a whole season. Harrison, Gerry, James, and Daniel and whoever got killed this season are still alive. Jake is in the hole. Olivia left Fitz again but didn't fully leave. And then anything else you can think of.**_

* * *

Olivia got dressed that morning and headed off to OPA. When she got there everything seemed to be running as normal. Huck was in his office. Quinn was getting herself coffee, and Abby and Harrison were in the conference room. She walked past them and into her office. She put everything down and took off her coat. As soon as she was settled she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. It was still December 2013 which meant that what she had experienced had to of been a dream. She shook the thought to the back of her head and closed her laptop and headed out to where her team was. She was just going to run her life as normal as she could for the time being. She opened the door to start her day with the new client.

When Olivia got home that evening she poured herself a glass of wine and turned on the TV. There wasn't much to watch which was shocking for once. Liv watched for another hour while looking over her case file. When she was finished she decided to go to bed. It was about midnight before she fell asleep and she needed to be up the next morning at 7.

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

Olivia was happy that the holidays were over. She doesn't hate them but it's just hard when you don't really have anyone to spend them with. She mostly hung out with Huck and stayed around the office. It was finally February but that made it worse because next week is Valentine's Day and what does Olivia Pope dislike then being alone at Christmas, she hates being alone on Valentines Day.

Olivia was brought back out of her thoughts at the sound of her cell phone. It was Cyrus, of course. They always have their lunch day once a week. Olivia hit answer.

"Hey Cyrus"

"Well hello to you too. Our spot in the park, one hour."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"See you then." Then he hung up.

Olivia put her phone back on her desk and started to finish her work so that she could meet Cyrus.

* * *

**At the white House…**

Cyrus was walking the halls after talking to Olivia. He was heading towards the Oval when he ran into James.

"Hi honey."

"Don't honey me Cyrus. You were supposed to call for the babysitter last night so we could go out but you didn't so I didn't get to spend the night out with you."

"James, I had work late that night and I told you I was sorry. Plus I'm not the one who calls the babysitter, you are."

"Don't you go blaming this on me."

"Ok well I will talk to you more about this later I have to go." Then before James could say another word Cyrus was gone.

Cyrus got to oval and knocked on the door before hearing Fitz say come in.

"What do you got Cyrus?"

"Well the numbers would be bad if you divorce her now, but if you wait until the reelections and you win then you will be fine. We just need you in for another term. So until November don't do anything stupid." Cyrus said handing Fitz the polls.

"These numbers also changed since Mellie doesn't have the baby bump anymore. You could do this sir."

"Thank you Cyrus."

"Do you need anything else, I have to be somewhere?"

"No you're free to go."

"Thank you"

"Cyrus" He turned back to Fitz

"How is she? I know you always have lunch. I just… how is she?"

"She doing ok, she is focusing on work. She is lonely though."

Fitz just gave him a nod and then Cyrus was gone. Fitz sat back in his chair and thought about Olivia. He hasn't seen her in two months. He had something planned though, he was going to see her and she isn't going to push him away like she always has.

* * *

"How are you?" Cyrus said as he sat down

"I'm fine" she said. Cyrus has heard this way too often. She wasn't fine.

"Well, it's a little cold. Why are we outside when there is a heated café inside?"

"You know why Cy. I don't want to see him and I know for sure he doesn't want to see me. I left him again because of my people. He doesn't want to see me."

"Well he misses you. He ask how you are all the time."

"Cy stop, I can't hear that. Can we just eat?"

Cyrus gave her a nod and then they sat there eating there lunch. When they were done she said goodbye to Cy and left for her office.

Cyrus headed right to the oval. He knew no one but Fitz was in there so he went right in.

"If you have something planned do it soon, she is not fine."

"What do you think I've been doing all day?" Fitz said smiling at Cyrus. "She has no idea what is in store."

* * *

_**what does Fitz have in store for Olivia? Guess you will have to wait for the next update. I hope you all liked this and will keep reading.**_

_**As always comment and like so i can see what you guys think.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's better then whats being put on TV so that something.**_

* * *

The next couple days Fitz was so happy. He was finally getting his life back together and that starts with this. He walked down the hall to Mellie's office and opened the door.

"Good morning Mellie."

"What has you so happy?"

"Well I'm glad you asked because" Fitz moved the folder he was holding in his hand behind his back so that Mellie could see. "I want you to read these."

Mellie saw the first line and was about to flip. "Are we on this again Fitzgerald? I'm not signing these."

"Oh but you are because if you don't I will go out in the public and say that you are having an affair and destroy you whole career. Or there is a much easier plan in which you sign the papers and I will help and support whatever office you want to run for. You think about that and let me know." With that Fitz left her office and was headed back to his to make some arrangements.

* * *

Later that day when Liv arrived back at her office after going to lunch with Abby she came back to flowers in her office.

"Huck who sent these?"

"I don't know. All I did was sign."

Liv went into her office and shut the door. She went over to the flowers and looked for the card. Luckily there was one.

_Hi_

"Hi, that all." Liv knew who they were from but ignored it because she and Fitz were broken up, or so she thinks.

* * *

Later that night when Liv got home she opened her door to a bouquet of flowers on her counter, dining room table and one right in front of her. She moved in and closed the door and put her bag down. She went and picked up the vase filled with Lilies. This is Fitz, liv thought. She read the note.

_Hi Sweet Baby, Go read the next card in the kitchen_

Liv put the vase of flowers she was holding on the counter next to the other one. She picked up the other note and started to read it.

_I hope you liked the flowers I sent you earlier. Go to the flowers on the table._

Oh my god, liv thought. Is he here? If he is I don't want to play games I want to see him. Liv put down the card and went to the last set of flowers. She picked up the card and read.

_Livvie, I hope that the flowers were a nice surprise because I have a few more up my sleeve. Go into your room and find the box I left you on your bed. Read the card for your next surprise._

Liv walked into her room to find it lit up with candles and her bed sprinkled in rose petals. She found the box in the middle of the bed and read the next note.

_Don't open it yet. I want you to take the box into the bathroom and go change into it. I'm sure you will love it and its super comfy. When you come out there will be another surprise. Hope you love the gift._

Liv took the box and went into the bathroom and started to undress until she was in her underwear and bra. She untied the box and then opened the top. When she opened it Fitz Navy sweatshirt was in it. She always wanted it but he always told her that she was really his that she would have it. She took it out of the box and put it on. There was another not at the bottom of the box.

_For my one and only love. I love you Livvie_

_-Fitz_

Liv knew what was coming next so she headed out of the bathroom and her room was still the same as when she left. She went to the middle of the room. Once she was there some of her favorite music started playing. She had tears in her eyes because she knew he was here and that he set all of this up and for her to send him away every time he tried to be with her wasn't fair to him. After seeing all of this she decided to just stop pushing and finally accept.

"Fitz I really need to see you, will you please come out."

She didn't hear him coming up behind her because he didn't have shoes on and he wanted to surprise her and yet she wanted him before he was done. He went up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

She felt his strong arms embrace her and then he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_**I just love the ending i wrote. Coming up behind and comforting her its just so sweet and so them. Ugh why cant SR write a better show. I hope you guys liked, and always like and comment to let me know what you guys think! Also i hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving! **_

_**Anyways until next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! I know i haven't updated in a while but i found some time to write this short chapter and then i will try and write another one after finals week. I hope everyone had a great holiday and was safe!**_

* * *

The next morning I just lay in bed in his arms.

"Liv?" He says my name questionably

"I know. Can we just lay here for a little bit longer?"

"Sure" he says as I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

A couple hours later

I woke up by myself and wondered if last night was a dream. I got up and put my robe on and went to search my apartment. No one was here. Well I might as well just go into work and forget it.

**OPA**

I finally got to work and decided to just seclude myself to my office. I'm really not in the mood today. I miss Fitz badly and it's hitting me harder and harder each day. I just want to see him. No chance that it will happen today. He will probably have to stay with Mellie because it valentine's day. I went to my cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it. Next thing I know Abby is coming in.

"Can I join you? I need some."

"Are u having as much of a bad day as me?"

"I don't know. Are you single and depressed that your ex or non ex, well I don't know what I call him won't call you?"

"I think you just summed it up. Close the door."

After me and Abby drowned our sorrows in at least three bottles of wine Harrison thought it was time for us to stop and locked the wine away from us.

"Ok I think the both of you are too drunk to do any work so I'm going to take your keys and drive you too ladies home." Said Harrison

"That's probably best."

"Yea we are hammered" said Abby as she started laughing.

As we walked down the hall Harrison was talking to Huck, "Huck I'll be back, I need to take these drunks home."

**Back Home**

After Harrison walked me into my apartment I kicked off my shoes and sat on the couch. I was upset and drunk with isn't always the best thing with me. I saw the phone on the table and called our special number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Liv"

"Fitz, this is Olivia. I am very upset with you. You can't even send me flowers or chocolates on Valentine's Day. What kind of boyfriend are you. You suck."

"Liv are you drunk at 10 am?"

"So what if I am. Abby's drunk too so it's not really that big of a deal."

"Ok well don't you remember last night? If not the flowers should remind you. Look at your dining room table. I moved them all over there."

I turned around and saw three bouquets, "Oh wow they are beautiful, I think I didn't see them."

"Liv go sober up and then call me, bye."

"Wait no I can talk." But he already hung up.

I put the phone down and laid down but wound up falling asleep. Hopefully I won't get a hangover.

* * *

_**Again sorry for it being so short this time. Also i was having writers block so i kinda just came up with this. Like and comment what you thought. Also if you have an idea for this please write it and i will try and incorporate it into the story.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey so i have an update for you! I also put lyrics to this song that i love so much and i feel like this is such an olitz song. Also Thank you for all the reviews from the last update! I'm going to try and update at least once a month just because i cant update as much as when i first started because of school and work and also studying for SAT's! Omg they are hard, i feel like im going to struggle! Hopefuy i do well, fingers crossed. Ok im rambling! Onto the story!**_

* * *

_I miss those blue eyes_  
_How you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep_  
_Like there's no sunrise_  
_Like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_Colbie Caillat- I Never Told You_

* * *

The next morning after talking to Fitz and sobering up I got a call from Cyrus.

"What's up Cyrus?"

"Lunch today? Are you still coming?"

"Oh Cyrus! Thank god you called otherwise I would have missed it. Yes I'll be there, noon fine?"

"Yes that's perfect. See you then Liv."

"Bye Cy."

After hanging up with him I decided to finally get up and dressed and headed to work. When I got there I walked past Abby's office and she still looked hung over, or was she sleeping? I don't know, but she had her head on her desk. Walking past her and into the office where Harrison and Quinn were I said hello and then went into my office to put my things down. I walked back into the conference room to talk to them.

"Is Abby ok?"

"Well unlike you, after I took Abby home and apparently drank some more and is hung over now, but at least she is here." Said Harrison.

"Yea I guess."

"I'm pretty sure she fell asleep though." Said Quinn.

**Later That Day**

I left the office around noon to go meet Cyrus for lunch. It was still a bit chilly in D.C. so we ate inside.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing new. Same Mellie telling me she's tired of him and Fitz saying how he's tired of her, wanting to resign, blah blah blah."

"So a normal day."

"Pretty much, and this is all before 11 am."

"Well you will have a relaxing afternoon then."  
"I wish. No he has briefings and other things, hopefully easy things."

"Nice." I said shoving my face in my food because we were running out of things to talk about and I know he knows.  
"Liv?"

"Cy"

"He's talking about divorce again. He had me find statistics and they are better than when Mellie was pregnant. I think he is honestly going to do it this time. Also, he was with you the other night."

"Yea I called him yesterday drunk and apparently I don't remember him coming to the house. It's like he left right in the morning so I thought it was a dream. He hung up on me though and told me to call back when I was sober." I said with a chuckle.

"Yea well I would have told you that also, you aren't good at talking when drunk."

"Yea well I can't have him resign Cy, it's his dream and divorcing Mellie will ruin him."

"Liv, he loves you. If he does this right now he could still win a second term."

"Since when have you been for our relationship? Why now?"

"Since I know that I don't have the fight in me anymore to fight him because he will win if it means a life with you. And Liv, I don't think he wants to run, or he does but doesn't want to win. He wants the normal life even though he won't be a normal person."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"He does. Liv the moment you walk in the door an agent tells him. You know that the minute you walk out of this office and down the hall Tom will be there."

"I do, I know that. I just can't talk to him today. Especially now that I know he is planning this. The first thing that will come out of his mouth will be either divorce or resigning. I just need time to think about all of this and then talk to him because if I even think for a second that he does want to run I won't let him quit because I know what a great President he is and that doesn't come around much. It's not just my happiness we are talking about here."

"I get it Liv, I hit you with a lot today."

"Do you have another way out or will I have to tell Tom that he won't be seeing me?"

"You better think of something before going out."

"Really Cy?" giving m best are you kidding me face, "Thanks Cy. I'll see you next week."

I headed out the door and down the corridor before seeing Tom come walk towards me. I stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Tom, he needs to see me right?"

"I'm just the messenger."

"Well then I will give you a message for him because I am very busy and can't talk. Tell him that I can't see him at the moment but tell him to keep his phone charged and close by." I said giving Tom a pat on the shoulder then walked past leaving the west wing.

* * *

_**So what did you think guys?! I hope this update was ok and that you guys liked it.**_

_**As always review and like or follow this story. I always love hearing what you guys have to say!**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


End file.
